Alec's coat of many colors
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Alec came from a family that was poverty stricken. He and his mother couldn't really afford many things, let alone new and fancy clothes. One evening when a box of rags is given to them, she puts them to good use. She sews Alec a coat of many colors. Malec One Shot.


_A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for not writing or updating anything for a while! I was a little busy, getting ready for school (which starts next week! Im definitely not ready for grade ten!) Anyway, Losing Myself will be updated sometime next week. This little story came around a little while ago when my Aunt started to sing Coat of Many Colors by Dolly Parton! So I hope you guys like this :)_

_Enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec Lightwood sighed and smiled sadly as he looked over the old pictures from an album that was in his and his boyfriend's apartment. There were many pictures of him and his mother in the album. He had always been a little close to her. His father left them when he was young. And even though he barely knew him, he still felt a little hatred toward the man. He flipped to the next page and his eyes started to water a little.

"You never did tell me how you got that coat," A smooth voice mused.

Alec shook his head. "It just never came up, I guess."

The couch got weighed down a little more as another man sat down. Alec knew Magnus Bane since he was in grade one. But they didn't become boyfriends until two years previous. Alec always liked the fact that before they were boyfriends, they were best friends. He was the only person that didn't judge Alec because he didn't come from a family with money. He spent most of his life in poverty, and his mother always struggled to put food on the table. It made Alec grateful for the things that he was able to have.

"Would you mind telling me?" Magnus asked. His green eyes flitting to Alec's face.

* * *

"Sure," Alec agreed, a little blush starting to appear on his cheekbones.

_Alec sat on a chair at the measly little table in their tiny kitchen. His mother sat across from him. Her eyes were sad. He smiled and made goofy faces at her, trying to cheer her up a little. He huffed and sat back in his chair as her expression didn't change. He didn't know why his momma was so sad. It made him sad to see her like this. _

_"Momma? Why are you so sad?" He asked in a sweet voice._

_"Oh Alec, mommy isn't sad. She just wants to give you a better life," She said a little sadly. _

_"But, but, momma! I don't get it.." He replied. _

_She laughed a little. It sounded pained and forced. Alec really wanted to know the truth. Even though he was only turning seven he still knew that his mommy was not happy. Maybe it had to do with daddy leaving them. Momma had said that he was 'good for nothing' anyway. And he liked it being just him and her. He was happy. _

_There was a loud knock on the door. Maryse jumped up from her chair and hurried to answer the door. Alec still sat at the table and made little designs in the dust that blanketed the top of the table. He made a smiley face, a heart and a star. He giggled at them and wiped the little patterns away._

_"Thank you so much," He heard his momma say as she closed the door and locked it. _

_She came back into the kitchen with a box and a happy smile on her face. Alec had a confused expression on his face. Momma sat down and sighed a happy sigh, as she rifled through the box. _

_"Momma, what's in the box?" He asked while a shiver ran through his body. _

_"It's a bunch of rags," She replied. _

_"Why are you so happy over that?" He said with a very confused expression._

_"Because baby, I'm going to sew you a coat."_

* * *

Alec had to stop for a few minutes. He got a little choked up. He always did when he told someone about his mother. Her death had taken a big toll on him and few the first few months after it he didn't know what to do. She was everything to him and it felt like a piece of his heart was missing. He wiped the tears away from his face.

"You don't have to continue if you can't," Magnus said gently.

"No, it's okay. It's just that I miss her," Alec sighed.

Magnus wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and Alec snuggled into his side. Sitting there like that for a few minutes made Alec feel calm again. He shifted and placed a soft kiss on Magnus' cheek.

"Thank you for comforting me. I don't know what I'd do without you. After her death it felt like something inside me was missing. But when I'm with you it doesn't feel so bad," Alec rambled.

"I'm here for you if you ever need me. You know that," Magnus teased.

Alec blushed cutely. "Of course."

* * *

_His momma spent so much of her time on that little coat. He had sat in his chair across from her every evening until bedtime. Just watching her sew and talk for a bit. Every now and then he'd have to take the thin blanket off his bed and wrap it around himself when he was in the kitchen, to keep warm. Since they didn't have a whole lot of money they couldn't afford heat. _

_He barely understood the things that his momma said to him sometimes. But he tried so hard to figure it out. He wanted to make her proud. And maybe trying to understand all of these grown up things would make her proud someday. _

_"Hey momma?" Alec said suddenly._

_"Yeah?" She replied while she sewed._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

"Hey Alec? If you don't mind me asking.. but how did your mother die?" Magnus asked uncertainly.

Alec smiled. "No, its okay. She, um.. barely ate so I could have food. I mean, she ate, but she didn't eat enough. And I guess she died of starvation from over the years."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

* * *

_There was snow on the ground now. And he had to go to school without a coat. Momma was trying her best to hurry up and finish the coat. Alec didn't blame her for his lack of a coat. He never blamed her for anything. And plus the school wasn't that far away and he walked most of the time. _

_But one gray and snowy afternoon when he stepped into the tiny cold house, he was greeted with a surprise. His momma stood in the porch waiting for him. A little bundle in her arms. It was very colorful and it looked raggedy. Maryse had a smile on her face as she handed it to him._

_"I finally finished your coat sweetheart," She said, teary eyed._

_"Thank you momma!" He said excitedly as he pulled on the coat._

_Alec snuggled into the coat. It was soft and a little too big for him, but it didn't matter to him. He got his very first coat. All to himself. It was an amazing feeling. They couldn't really afford new coats and things like that, so he had to wear either hand-me-downs or clothes from a church run thrift store. He gave his momma a sweet smile. _

_"It'll be my coat of many colors."_

* * *

"I loved that coat," Alec said with a sigh.

"Do you still have it?" Magnus asked.

Alec blushed a very fine pink. "Yeah, I put it in the back of our closet when you weren't looking when I first moved in."

"You little sneak, Magnus teased, and tickled Alec's sides.

Alec laughed and squirmed and tried to get away but Magnus had a tight grip around him and wouldn't stop tickling him. Magnus stopped abruptly and held Alec tightly to his chest. He stroked Alec's soft raven colored hair and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you, never forget it," Magnus muttered.

"I love you too, and I won't. Never," Alec replied.

Magnus placed a sweet kiss on Alec's lips. The kiss couldn't have lasted for more than three seconds but it was still enough to make Alec's heart race. He couldn't really get over the fact that he had a boyfriend. He never thought he'd ever get the courage to come out. But Magnus was always there for him, so he guessed it was only natural for them to be together.

"Now, how about we get back to the story?"

"Sure."

* * *

_He wore that coat everywhere. The first time he wore it to school however, was probably a mistake. When he walked into the school, wearing his coat proudly he got names thrown at him and laughs and a bunch of other mean things. At lunch time that day, the richest kid in the class came up to him._

_"Why do you have such an ugly coat?" He asked. _

_Alec had a shocked expression on his face. "It's not ugly."_

_"It is!" A girl with blonde hair giggled._

_All the other kids agreed with that boy. All except for one. He was a new student and dressed a little weirdly and had a slight obsession with glitter. Every time they had art time his pictures were filled with glitter and glitter paint and every other sparkly thing that was in the class room. Alec hadn't talked to him yet because he was too shy and was afraid that he wouldn't want to be his friend like everyone else._

_"I don't," The boy with slanted eyes said. _

_Alec's head whipped around to see him standing behind him. "You don't?"_

_"No," He shrugged, his green eyes soft and sweet. "I think its pretty."_

_"You really think so?" Alec asked with a smile._

_"Yeah," The other boy replied and sat down with Alec as the other kids moved away from the table and went to do something else. _

_"I-I'm A-Alec," He stuttered._

_"I'm Magnus. Let's be best friends."_

* * *

"You were the first person that was nice to me in that class," Alec said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad I was. 'Cause I was able to become friends with such a lovely boy," Magnus replied with a kiss.

"And then to become my boyfriend," Alec added.

"Now, that was just a pleasant surprise," Magnus said.

"I'm glad it was."

* * *

_Ever since that day, he and Magnus were the best of friends. Magnus didn't care how much money Alec didn't have or what he wore or the coat he had. Magnus still found Alec to be one of the most interesting people he had ever met. And his coat was the prettiest thing he ever saw. _

_Over the years, he and Alec just gotten closer and closer. Until one day they confessed their growing feelings for each other. It was a little awkward at first, but the awkwardness just went away after a while and they were completely comfortable with each other again. _

_Magnus was there for Alec through everything. He stood beside him with pride and never once laughed at him for being poor. Even in middle school and high school when Magnus could have been a popular kid, he stayed with Alec cause he knew that he'd never be able to live without him by his side. _

_When Alec's mother died, Magnus was there for Alec. Comforting him and just being with him to make sure he was going to be okay. Alec was glad for Magnus being with him during that time because he didn't know what to do. He missed his mother terribly. But the searing pain in his heart went away after a while and now it was just a dull throb. Sometimes, he felt as though she was there with him. _

_Their friendship, and later relationship, all started with that coat. _

_The coat of many colors. _

_A/n: Alright! So how was that? I hope you guys liked this :)_

_Chantelle xox_


End file.
